Only The Outisde
by Silent Ravencroft
Summary: Fourteen years after Beast Boy and Raven's sudden disappearance, Beast Boy reappears with his son, news of Raven's death, and many secrets...
1. Prologue

**(A/N: If no one reviews to this I might delete it. But I probably just won't care and continue. Oh and I watched Spellbound for the second time today. I love that episode.)**

**------------**

**Only The Outside**

**Silent Ravencroft**

------------

Prologue

"_Corvus…_"

The word was softly spoken. It seemed to barely travel across the air and if Belua's sense had not been heightened he would not have heard it. His eyes blink open to see that his lover was not lying beside him in the bed. Looking around he found her beautiful figure leaning on their master bedroom balcony. Her deep blue eyes were pointed out to sea where a large tower stood framed by light. She was missing them.

"Rae", Belua said as he got up and went to stand next to her. This startled her and she looked over her shoulder to see his green eyes. Then she smiled and looked back out to sea. Then she realized what he had called her and turned back to him.

"My name is Corvus", she said giving him a slightly cold glare. He chuckled and then grew serious as he leaned forward against the barrier also staring at the tower. Corvus admired the way the wind whipped through his bleach blonde hair.

"Old habits die hard I guess", he said and sighed. His eyes were downcast. Corvus reached over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Belua straightened up and put an arm on her waist as they both stared at the tower across the ocean. Corvus was then the one to sigh.

"Yes, very hard."

XX

In the normally noisy common room of Titan's Tower everything was silent. Silence usually is a pretty normal thing in the middle of the night while everyone is sleeping but even at such a late hour, everyone found himself or herself sitting on the couch. No one spoke. Robin was finally the one to talk.

"Why did they have to leave like that?" he yelled angrily pushing himself up from the couch roughly. The others eyes remained downcast but Starfire stood and went to him.

"Please Friend Robin, do not be angered by the brief departure of Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy. It happened around an Earth month ago. Also did you not say you were close to their discovery this afternoon?" she said putting an arm on the enraged Robin's shoulder. He relaxed a little but stayed angry.

"False lead. I was given a tip about someone with purple hair. That was just a scheme to get me to come out in public," Robin said and walked out of her grip to stand near the large windows. Cyborg and Bumblebee, whom they had asked to come shortly after they had found the two missing, were silent.

"Do not worry, Robin. We _will_ find them."

Robin continued looking out over Jump City silently. Then he nodded solemnly.

"I hope to God your right."


	2. Chapter One

**(A/N: I'm going to get into the real story part even though no one reviewed…Yeah.)**

**-------------**

**Chapter One**

After sixteen years away, Beast Boy stood before the large doors with his son beside him and bags at his feet. Slowly his hand reached up to knock but then drew back. Too many memories held him back from that simple motion.

FLASHBACK

_Sobbing came from her room. He knocked hesitantly and the cries were stifled as Raven replied._

_"Go away Beast Boy."_

_The simple curt reply would have hurt him if he hadn't heard her voice crack on the last words. He wasn't leaving until he got her sorted out. He could hear the sound of things being thrown about as though she was moving in a hurry._

_"No."_

_The sounds stopped. Apparently she was surprised at the choked reply that Beast Boy had uttered. He was crying now. The words Robin had spoken to her had cut her deeply and he knew it._

_"God. Please, Raven let me in!"_

_Raven's door opened a crack. She saw the tears streaming down his face and nearly closed it again but he shoved his foot into the door._

_"He'll regret saying that cuz we're leaving. We're leaving right now Raven!"_

_Apparently she had had the same idea because a half packed suitcase lay on her bed. He was about to hurry out her door again to pack his things when a soft touch led his to turn around. Both of their eyes dried as they stared at each other. Then Beast Boy turned and headed down the hall._

FLASHBACK

_They stood outside a crowded café as the snow fell softly around them. He was afraid she would just teleport away from his grasp and he would never see her again._

_"Raven, I don't want you to be alone. That's why I'm not leaving. I chose to come with you. Now I'm choosing to stay."_

_Raven turned her head away from his at the words and she bit her lip. She felt his emerald eyes watching her every move. Then she couldn't stand it any longer. She turned her head and their eyes locked._

_All the emotions Raven had been feeling welled up inside of her and she felt herself leaning in. He closed the gap and both were locked in a kiss. As they slowly drew away they both were smiling softly._

_"I love you…"_

_"I love you too, Beast Boy…"_

FLASHBACK

_Beast Boy and Raven sat in the dingy apartment. Raven was meditating in the corner while Beast Boy lazily flipped through the channels on the television. Suddenly he had an extremely random moment._

_"Hey we should start up out own superhero team."_

_One of Raven's eyes flickered open. That sentence was practically begging for a sarcastic remark to be plastered after it._

_"Yeah and after that we should start up a mushroom plantation on Mars."_

_Beast Boy looked confused for a moment before he finally realized her sarcasm. It was then that Raven realized he was absolutely serious._

_"No really we could have some real fun and keep the city safe. Maybe we could recruit some members. Then we could also get back at Robin too! Sweet! I'm getting started!"_

_Beast Boy leapt up and raced out of the room suddenly. Raven rolled her eyes but began to wonder if a new team was a good idea._

FLASHBACK

_Beast Boy and Raven stood before the small mirror in their apartment and stared at themselves. Beast Boy had really taken the new team thing seriously and they now wore the costumes he had designed for them. Raven had also helped by casting an image spell on them._

_"Wow you look…beautiful."_

_Raven wore a tight black spandex suit that covered her well but also flattered her slim figure. The sleeves were long and reached to her wrists to be covered by black gloves. The black material that covered her legs reached down into black boots. She also wore a mask over her eyes._

_The spell she had cast made it look like her hair was wavy, black and just reached her shoulder. Her skin was Caucasian but still slightly pale. The black mask she wore let her ice blue eyes shine through._

_"And you look…handsome."_

_Beast Boy wore a white spandex suit with black outlines and his grey belt. It basically looked the same as his old costume except for the fact that it was almost all white. He wore white boots and white gloves and a black mask over his eyes._

_Beast Boy looked completely different than he had before the image spell. His skin was lightly tanned, his ears were no longer pointed, and his forest green hair was now a bleach blonde. Raven had left his eyes green. His mask only let anyone looking at him see his eyes. If he ever changed into an animal their coat would be white._

_"We need names."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Names. Who are we?"_

_" Well I was thinking Latin but since I don't know any…"_

_"Our names in Latin. That's perfect. I'll look them up."_

_Then Raven went to one of her many books to search for their names. She returned a little bit later with a triumphant smile._

_"Your name is Belua…and mine is Corvus."_

_Therefore, the leaders of The Enforcers came to be named._

FLASHBACK

_The auditions were just beginning. Corvus looked at the first name on the sheet and then looked up at the woman standing before them._

_"So you name is Heatstroke?"_

_The woman was older than both Corvus and Belua and wore a skintight red tank top leotard that showed quite a bit of cleavage. She wore her long blonde hair up in a high bun on the top of her head and stared at them with unmasked blue eyes. She was smiling._

_"Please, Call me Sue."_

_Corvus raised an eyebrow at the girl and then looked at the paper again. Belua placed his feet up on the table and pushed himself onto two legs and stared at Heatstroke._

_"Okay…Sue, it says here your powers are to do with fire and you are trained in martial arts. Can you show me?"_

_Heatstroke smiled and flames began to lick around her arms and legs. Then she began fighting with an imaginary enemy. She turned and flipped better than Robin ever could. Then she stopped and the flames faded from her body._

_Corvus looked ready to fall out of her chair. Belua did. From where his chair had fallen he uttered a short cough._

_"Uh…I think she made it?"_

FLASHBACK

_Both Corvus and Belua looked at their team and smiled. Before them stood four able bodied superheroes whom they had recruited themselves without the help of the Justice League or anyone else. To make a story short, they were proud._

_Other then Heatstroke they had found only one woman. Her name was Summer. She wore a bright orange spandex suit and luckily believed in decency more than Sue. She also wore a grey belt and grey boots. Her skin was very tanned and she had bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Her powers were that of controlling the sun._

_The oldest of the men was twenty-year-old Archen. Archen wore a black cape over an all black mechanical suit. His skin was pale and he had dark grey eyes and black hair that reached to his chin. He had absolutely no powers but was excellent at martial arts. Belua slightly disliked him for being much like Robin._

_The younger man was more to Belua's liking. His name was Eon. He wore a black and yellow spandex outfit with a bright blue E on its chest and a blue cape. His hair was brown with highlights of blonde and blue and black. Apparently they were his favorite colors. He had cheerful eyes that always had a playful glint in them. Eon and Belua instantly became friends._

_As the pair looked at their team with pride they realized that they were going to make a beautiful life together._

FLASHBACK

_"Hey guys! You seen my toothpaste?"_

_Belua rushed into the meeting room that was in the center of the warehouse they had stationed the Enforcers in with toothbrush in hand. He looked around confused, addressing Eon in particularly._

_"Hey I didn't steal anything!"_

_"Phh… what about last week when you took my car keys?"_

_"Or yesterday when you stole my hairbrush?"_

_"Then there was that time when you 'borrowed' my seismic ray gun for a month…"_

_Eon sweat dropped and grinned guiltily. Everyone was staring at him. He did 'borrow' a lot of things._

_"Well yeah, I um…didn't steal your toothpaste."_

_"Then what's that?"_

_Belua pointed at a toothpaste shaped object in Eon's hand. He quickly hid it behind his back and smiled unconvincingly. Then he raced out of the room followed by an angered Belua._

_"Give me back my toothpaste, bastard!"_

FLASHBACK

_Corvus and Belua sat in a private booth far in the back of the fanciest restaurant in Jump City. Corvus was dressed in a stunning blue evening gown and Belua wore a crisp black tux. Dinner was very enjoyable._

_"Imagine how much we've changed."_

_Belua's voice was low when he said this. Corvus smiled enjoying his serious moment. He was rarely serious. He had not changed a lot. She was about to say this when she realized how far he'd come. He'd gone from comic relief to team leader within a month._

_"We've changed."_

_"Corvus…Rae you know I will love you no matter how much we change?"_

_There was something in his voice that moved her. He was more serious than he had ever been with her. Corvus relished the moment. Little did she know it was about to become one of the best moments in her life._

_"Rae will you marry me?"_

_Belua got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet case and held it open. Inside was the most beautiful diamond Corvus had ever seen. At first shock was all she felt and then she smiled warmly and leaned down towards him._

_"I'll give you one guess…"_

_Then their lips met and the rest of the night they lived as fully as an engaged couple could ever._

FLASHBACK

_She looked like an angel. In a few moments she would be his angel. As she walked down the aisle all Belua could think about was Corvus. She wore a white dress that flowed onto the floor behind her. Crystal diamonds decorated it everywhere and it looked quite elegant. He smiled. For the first time in her life Corvus's hair was up._

_Every superhero from everywhere had shown up for the wedding. Even the Titans were there and unknowingly watching the marriage of two past old friends. News crews and paparazzi were there too to capture the moment forever._

_As Corvus finally arrived at the alter Belua took her hands. After a long speech about marriage the priest finally smiled and began the vows. Belua tried to remember the paragraph he had written as he stared at his love._

_"I uh…Belua choose you Corvus as the one I wish to share my life with. Through all of my days with you, you have shown me the right road. When I was hurt I came to you. When I was broken, you fixed me. Now by choosing you as the one to stand by my side, I promise to do the same for you._

_"And I Corvus choose you Belua as my soul mate. You made me feel wanted when I was alone. When my heart was broken, you set me free. To keep me safe, you did anything. When I am with you I feel like my sinful soul is pure and that my wings are wide open. I, truly, love you."_

_After a few silent moments at the beauty of the speech the priest continued on with the wedding. For Corvus and Belua though it was like they were already wed._

FLASHBACK

_A babe's cry tore through the room._

_"He's out!"_

_The little boy was cleaned and wrapped in a soft blue blanket. The doctor looked at him strangely. He had bright green skin, a tuft of green hair, and small pointed ears. Confused he brought the babe over to the waiting couple. The father placed two hundred dollars in his hands._

_"Please don't tell."_

_The mother concentrated for a moment. She whispered her mantra and the babe's skin turned pale, his hair turned black, and his ears shrank to normal size. Her eyes opened and she smiled._

_"Mark B. Logan."_

_Belua looked at the babe but then frowned._

_"Why couldn't he have had my hair?"_

_Corvus rolled her eyes and held her boy tighter in her arms. This was her son. The son she had carried for nine months._

_"Just be lucky I gave him your last name."_

FLASHBACK

_"Daddy?"_

_The voice was soft and innocent. Belua's eyes immediately fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Framed in the doorway stood the petite figure of his three-year-old son._

_"Mark what's wrong?"_

_Belua got up from his place next to his wife and went to his son. The young boy let his father scoop him into strong arms._

_"Had a nightmarwe…"_

_Belua smiled and held his son close as he walked towards the bed. His wife's eyelids fluttered open just as her husband placed her son in bed._

_"Another nightmare?" Corvus said sleepily. Belua nodded and then covered both himself and his son up with the blankets._

_"'Night Mark…"_

FLASHBACK

_The sound of a gunshot echoed through the old warehouse. Belua watched as the bullet soared towards his wife. In slow motion, Corvus's body arched with the impact of the bullet. Suddenly her hair became a light violet and her blue eyes changed to purple._

_Belua ran to his wife's side and kneeled down next to her. He reached out a gloved hand to touch her forehead. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open._

_"You're green."_

_She was barely concealing her great pain but she was smiling. No longer were they Belua and Corvus._

_Her breath was shaky as he held her close. Her eyes were slightly closed but she was still conscious. The bullet wound in her chest was bleeding steadily. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, she was dying. Tears began to stream down his face._

_"Raven…Oh Raven I'm so sorry…"_

_Slowly she opened her eyes wider and looked at him sadly._

_" You couldn't have stopped that bullet Beast Boy. Please don't cry."_

_Raven reached her hand up to wipe away his tears._

_"Yes it is. I should have stayed closer to you…I…"_

_His tears poured harder and his voice was lost in the stream. She wasn't dying. She wasn't. Raven took his face in her hands._

_"Beast Boy tell me one last joke…"_

_Beast Boy was afraid of her weak voice. He had always been afraid of death. When finally he understood the meaning of her words he smiled. She wanted him to tell her a joke. He nodded. Slowly he moved his hands to her face and she let her hands fall to his arms._

_"Why did the raven cross the road?"_

_Raven smiled. The meaning of the joke was very clear to her. He had allowed her to leave._

_"To get to the other…side."_

_Then the couple was latched in the last passionate kiss they would ever give each other. Tears streamed down both of their faces as the minutes slipped away._

_Slowly Raven's grip loosened. Her hands fell from their position around his neck and her lips disconnected from his own. Finally she went limp in his arms. Beast Boy smiled and leaned down to kiss her scarlet charka._

_"Goodbye Raven…"_

FLASHBACK

_Belua held a single rose in his trembling hands. The mask he now wore covered his whole face so none of his green skin could be seen. He hated and loved the graveyard. He loved it because it was where his lover was. He hated it because she was gone._

_The boy beside him stood still and silent. He wore a mask much like his father's and stared at the gravestone's inscriptions._

_"Corvus. An Enforcer. A Lover. A Mother. A Friend. 1975-2006"_

_Slowly Belua stepped forward and placed the rose on her grave. Then fresh tears came for both father and son._

FLASHBACK

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_An angered Archen threw down his black communicator and in a moment was out the door. Belua just stood breathing heavily. Suddenly Heatstroke stepped forward and placed her communicator in Belua's hand. She smiled sympathetically and then turned to race after Archen._

_Belua turned to Eon and Summer. They both looked shocked. Then Summer stepped forward and hesitantly placed her own communicator beside Heatstroke's. She turned and took the same path Archen and Heatstroke had taken out the door._

_Belua's eyes lingered on the final member of the team. His eyes were pleading his friend to stay. Eon shook his head and shook Belua's hand leaving his communicator in his palm._

_Soon only Belua and Mark stood in the room. Mark reached up and put a hand on his father's shoulder to comfort him. Suddenly Belua turned around to face his son._

_"Mark… I think I need to tell you the whole story. Then we're going to see some old friends."_

END FLASHBACK

In the present, Beast Boy told himself that they would accept him again and put an arm around Mark's shoulder. He put on his signature grin and brought his hand up. Then he knocked. The beginning of a new chapter in both this story and Beast Boy's life had begun.

**(A/N: Mega superbly long chapter. R&R this took me a week to write.)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"MOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

Starfire looked up from her checkbook to see her twelve-year-old son Nicholas standing in the doorway of the common room. Normally she would have smiled when she saw the boy that looked so much like Robin walk through the door. Right now though, she was busy.

With an annoyed expression she looked down at the check she had been writing. Then she looked up again at the boy in the doorway. As she watched, his sister, eight-year-old M'yri, joined him. She had to smile at how alike the brother and sister looked.

"May I ask if this is important?"

Nick frowned and M'yri nodded. Then she looked down the hall towards the direction of the front door. Starfire felt slightly annoyed and looked at them waiting for an answer.

"Well what is the matter?"

Nick frowned and shifted his weight. M'yri smiled widely. Nick nudged her with his elbow. If she wasn't careful she would spoil the surprise.

"Uh…one second", muttered Nick and the door shut. Starfire sighed and looked down once more at her checkbook. She heard the door open again but she continued to look down.

"H-hey Star…"

The voice led her to look up. It was deepened but it still reminded her of pizza night and the laughing of her friends. It still reminded her of heroic battles and evil schemes. Most of all, it reminded her of the green-skinned, vegan prankster, who now stood before her.

She stood and took a step back. That was when she noticed it was not just Beast Boy and her grinning children standing in the doorway. Behind his father and a little to his left, stood a green skinned kid around Nick's age.

"BEAST BOY!"

Starfire's voice reverberated off the walls of the tower as she ran to him and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. She was beginning a tirade of questions just as Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Robin rushed into the room.

They stood and watched in shock. Here was their friend, gone for sixteen years and they could say nothing. Cyborg was the first to make a move.

"Uhh…so welcome back?" he said but meant it in a questioning way as if he was wondering if Beast Boy would be staying. Then they all began to welcome the changeling back after he gave a nod. Of course the first question was who the kid was.

Beast Boy pushed the boy into the middle of the circle that had formed in the middle of the common room. The boy walked forward and sighed. He looked like Beast Boy, but he had violet eyes. His hair was parted to the side and it fell into his eyes as the rest of the group stared upon him. He blinked and raised an eyebrow at them.

Cyborg immediately started cracking up laughing and Starfire, Bumblebee, Robin, Beast Boy, Nick, and M'yri began staring at him instead of the boy. They blinked in confusion.

"He's…j…ha…just…like…R…ha ha…Raven!" Cyborg choked out between his laughter. Everyone began to laugh as they noticed this, but Beast Boy and his son remained silent. In a few minutes everyone settled down and was quiet.

"Beast Boy, where were you all this time?" Robin asked after a while and they all made their way to the couch. Beast Boy sat down in a spot where they all could see him and then took a deep breath.

"Um…yeah we left…and we found an apartment in…um…Phoenix…yeah Phoenix, Arizona. Then we…er…well a year later…we…uh…proposed…well actually I did…but…um…whatever. So then uh…we…well you know…and we had Mark…and lived…n-normal… normal lives," he said slightly nervous. The others had more questions.

"We couldn't find you anywhere in the country, man… I swear we looked in Phoenix," Cyborg said.

"Raven cast image spells so that she looked like she had black hair and I had a normal skin tone," Beast Boy explained. He knew he would have to explain the one thing he didn't want to soon.

"What happened to Raven?" Bumble Bee asked. Beast Boy's face turned down. He struggled for a moment trying to remember the lie he had invented for her death. There were a few moments of silence before Mark nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Raven…there was…well she…was having a….a um….a baby…yeah a baby…,and they um…well they…we lost them both," he said even though he knew she had died by the hand of a villain. He couldn't tell them that she had been shot because Robin probably knew all of the crime that happened within 1600 miles. It hurt to lie.

Suddenly they all fell silent. Robin looked shocked, Starfire began to cry, Cyborg muttered a "sorry, man" to him, Bumble Bee had tears in her eyes, The kids blinked, and Mark just sat there still as stone with his eyes to the ground. Beast boy stood and picked up his bags.

"My room open?" he asked as Mark stood up as well. Robin nodded still in shock. Then Beast Boy was gone leaving six shock Titans behind.


End file.
